SmartPhone
by xSouh
Summary: Todo Konoha esta idiotizada con la llegada de teléfonos celulares, a Sasuke no le importa mucho, pero un Uchiha no puede dejar de ser un Uchiha. -¡vamos, Sasuke-teme! Dame tu número de celular, ¿o es que acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha no tiene teléfono? -tks… ya me hartaste, solo por eso te lo daré, un Uchiha siempre es superior en todo, dobe.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por propiedad de kishimoto y yo solo los uso con fines recreativos y sin ningún lucro :D Ademas este drabble salió de una loca discusión con mi one Sandi xD**

**Sumary: Todo Konoha esta idiotizada con la llegada de teléfonos celulares, a Sasuke no le importa mucho, pero un Uchiha no puede dejar de ser un Uchiha.** **-¡vamos, Sasuke-teme! Dame tu número de celular, ¿o es que acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha no tiene teléfono? -tks… ya me hartaste, solo por eso te lo daré, un Uchiha siempre es superior en todo, dobe.**

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**Smartphone**

**DRABBLE**

-¡vamos, Sasuke-teme! Dame tu número de celular –chillo el actual Hokage de Konoha, llevaba medía hora tratando de persuadir al que consideraba como su hermano del alma en que le diera su número de teléfono celular. -¿o es que acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha no tiene teléfono?

-hmnp, me largo– harto de las quejas del rubio, el Uchiha salió de la torre, ese idiota era un enfadoso, tenía días con la misma cantaleta.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en Konoha a lo largo de esos años, Naruto se había casado con la Hyuuga, ahora tenían dos hijos. Y él no se había quedado atrás, ahora tenía una hermosa niña de 6 años junto a su molestia personal, Sakura.

Pero lo que había sido la bomba era la llegada de la nueva tecnología de punta: los teléfonos celulares. Apenas hace semana y media que estaban a la venta en Konoha y ya todos tenían uno, incluso su hija.

El Dobe de Naruto presumía según él, un súper modelo touch muy parecido al que Sakura había comprado.

Camino por las calles de Konoha, donde la mayoría de los aldeanos iban pegados a su móvil sin ni siquiera ver por donde andaban, ¿es que era aquello una epidemia? Maldijo internamente y se dirigió directamente al barrio Uchiha, Sakura estaba en el hospital, probablemente llegaría en unas horas, pero la pequeña Sarada ya estaba ahí.

-Bienvenido, oto-san –saludo la niña, dedicándole escasos tres segundo, y regresando su vista al aparatejo de color rojo que tenía en sus manos.

-tks… - se quejó por ver a su hija enlelada. -¿Qué haces, Sarada?

-¡ohh! Me mando mensajes con Bolt, acaba de publicar que se acerca el cumpleaños de su hermanita.

-hmnp—de verdad que se estaba mosqueando por todo aquel rollo de los teléfonos. Se fue al patio a afilar su katana, aunque era obvio que no necesitaba más filo, podría cortar lo que se le pusiera enfrente limpiamente.

_-¿o es que acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha no tiene teléfono?—_Las palabras del dobe regresaron a su cabeza, y pensó, que solo talvez vez él también debía comprar un teléfono, claro, no porque él quisiera tener un aparato infernal idiotizador de personas. NO. CLARO QUE NO. Solo no quería que Naruto le ganara en algo. Él iba a ir a comprar el aparato más genial, y, como en todo, sería mejor que Naruto. Entro de nuevo a su casa y busco a su hija.

-Sarada… -le hablo dudando –vamos al centro comercial. –hablo rápidamente, él no era de los que le pedía a su pequeña que lo acompañara.

-está bien… -contesto dudando la menor, era muy raro que Sasuke le pidiera salir, normalmente su padre solo salía de compras cuando su madre lo obligaba con la amenaza de dormir en el sillón. No entendía porque su padre odiaba dormir en el sillón, si era muy grande y cómodo, ella frecuentemente se quedaba dormida ahí, hasta que alguno de sus padres la llevaba hasta su cama en la noche.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al centro comercial, Sasuke se dirigió directamente hasta una de las tantas tiendas que vendían móviles. Había tantos, de distintos colores, modelos, con teclas o con la pantalla cubriendo casi todo el aparato.

Estaban divididos en varias secciones, y según pudo identificar era por precios, _el tenía que tener un celular mejor que el del dobe_. Así que se fue hasta el final, donde estaban los smartphones de mayor tecnología.

Reconocio al de Naruto hasta el final, ese era el mejor de los que tenía.

-¡oh! Ese es genial, ¡tío Naruto y Bolt lo tienen! No ocupan estar conectados a una red wifi para tener internet—hablo la pelinegra, aunque el moreno no entendio mucho de redes wifi y esas cosas.

-¿no tiene uno mejor que ese? –pregunto el Uchiha, sorprendiendo al dependiente, comprar el celular más caro que tenía en exibición era equivalente a gastar el sueldo de medio año de un shinobi promedio, pero sabía que ese hombre era un Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, seguro el dinero no le faltaba.

-E-existe un nuevo modelo—tartamudeo el muchacho mientras abría una nueva vitrina que estaba oculta, en el había otra línea de teléfonos parecidos, mostrando distintas frutas en la parte de atrás y en distintos tonos. –es la mayor tecnología que ha salido en móviles.

-bien –sonrio el Uchiha mientras observaba los teléfonos, y fue uno el que le llamaba la atención, era completamente negro con la figura de un tomate pulido en plata en la parte de atrás. Si, ese era su teléfono. –quiere ese. ¿Cuál quieres tu, Sarada-chan? –le sonrió a su hija.

Y es que el hijo de Naruto no podía tener un mejor teléfono que su propia hija. Los Uchiha son superiores en todo.

La pelinegra había escogido uno igual al de su padre pero en rojo, y finalmente juntos escogieron uno para Sakura, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el rosa con una cereza atrás era perfecto para la señora Uchiha.

Después de regresar a su casa y de estar toda la tarde descubriendo como se usaba ese aparatejo, Sarada le enseño a hacer llamadas, enviar mensajes, descargar aplicaciones, usar el explorador de internet, y tomar fotos, estaba listo para irle a restregar al Uzumaki su adquisición.

-Sasuke-kun este ha sido el mejor regalo que me has dado –se emocionó la pelirosa cuando vio su regalo, y se dijo que Naruto podía esperar para el día siguiente, porque era probable que en nueve meses un nuevo Uchiha llegara al mundo.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

-dobe –saludo el Uchiha cuando llego a la oficina.

-ya sé porque no me quieres dar tu número, teme –dijo muy serio el Uzumaki, como si acaba de entender la teoría de la relatividad. –tú no tienes teléfono, pero te da pena decirlo.

-tks… ya me hartaste, solo por eso te lo daré – fingió desinterés mientras sacaba su móvil de última tecnología. -¿y bien? ¿Cuál es tu numero? Yo te remarcare.

Claro, lo que el Hokage no sabía es que Sasuke había aprendido a usar muuuuy bien la cámara el día anterior (no por nada su galería estaba llena de fotos de Sakura no aptas para menores, pero eso era algo que solo él sabía, y además tenían contraseña.) el Uchiha le había tomado una foto a su mandíbula desencajada al ver el súper celular que usaba.

-Pero teme… ese celular no sale a la venta hasta la próxima semana. –le grito el rubio.

-Un Uchiha siempre es superior en todo, dobe.

**696969696969696969696969696969**

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Creo que mi musa me esta atacando hoy! **

**Por cierto! Para los que tienen Facebook! Les dejo el mio! (el link esta en mi perfil ****) amaría si alguien me podría recomendar una imagen para ente fic! X.x quiero agregarle imágenes a mis fics… asi que empezare a gustar! Si tienen alguna favor de pasármela! Porfa!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
